Toru Oikawa Alien Abduction:
by chachingmel123
Summary: When Kadiri Oikawa signed the contract. He believed the time frame, was more than enough to pay back the debt. He did not think his efforts would go to waste because of the next generation dooming his great-grandson.
1. Chapter 1

**Toru Oikawa Alien Abduction**

Summary: When Kadiri Oikawa signed the contract. He believed the time frame, was more than enough to pay back the debt. He did not think his efforts would go to waste because of the next generation doming his great grandson.

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

"A-Are you serious?" 22-year-old Kadiri Oikawa said, he looked very similar to Oikawa Toru, that won't be born for almost 200 years.

In front of him were two strangely dressed people, in clothes you would only get in books about what people believed the future would look like, but what made them stand out, was the pointy ears and the brief case full of cash.

They had literally appeared in front of him, in his house, when he was thinking of selling his kidney for cash.

"We've been following you for a while, Kadiri Oikawa" Said, the tallest in a robotic monotone. "We have seen that you're in trouble, so we are willing to give you loan, all we ask is to collect the same amount when the time comes. This is merely an experiment. Our sources tell us that your people are wary when somebody offers to give you free cash with no strings attached."

And he was right, on one hand, anybody would rush if somebody who was throwing money in the street, but on the other hand, they would wonder if there is, any strings attached.

Kadiri seemed less wary knowing it was an experiment.

But what did these people mean by 'Your people' and what is with that robotic voice?

"All you have to do is sign the contract. You may look over it" The guy said, just then a device appeared right in front of Kadiri, that manage to startle him.

The device in front of him what will be called a Tablet in 200 year's time.

Kadiri had never seen such a thing before in his life and couldn't help but marvel at the words on the screen, with what looked like a pen beside it.

Seeing that he was just staring, one of them want to help him out.

The person with the orange hair, went to help him and Kadiri was once again amazing by 'Touch technology'.

Was this a prototype?

He had never heard or seen such a thing before.

A device that compressed a whole paper full of words into something so tiny.

He figured it out and began to scroll down and read it, he had no idea that the device was actually in another language but it recognized that the person reading it only read a certain language so it changed its language so that he could read it.

Everything seemed okay until he stopped a certain line.

What!

A 200 years trial period!?

He wanted to faint, were they serious!?

He wouldn't be alive, to give the money back!

Then he saw a clause that said 'If the person cannot be present to deliver the money. The responsibility falls to the latest generation that has the blood of the person running through their veins'.

Meaning, this would be a debt, that will shackle, his children's, children.

"And what happens if I don't have children?" He asked.

"The moment you die, we'll come for the money" The orange hair person said. "This experiment is just to see what you do with the money"

"And what if I can't pay the loan back?" He asked, there was always the possibility that something happened that could make it difficult to pay back.

"Then if your blood line is still alive, we will take the person who is the fittest to work for us" the tall said, "They will be the ones to pay us back"

Then the orange haired said. "But if you don't have children, there are ways to make a dead man pay"

Kadiri felt a shiver go down his spine, his senses told him not to sign but then he looked at the bag full of cash and what kind of scary people he owed money to.

This cash was his ticket to paying those people back.

If he was careful enough, when he died, he would made enough money to pay them back and the collateral will no longer exist.

The debt will end with him.

"Fine" He said, picking the metal looking pen up and signing.

The moment he sighed, he didn't know he had doomed his own great grandson.

The money was given to him and they disappeared.

He first paid off his debt and with the money left over, he founded a business.

It was there that he met the women who would be his wife and later have kids with her.

He did not forget to put a small percentage of anything his company made into a vault, as long as it was untouched, by the end of his life time, he should have enough money to pay back the debt.

He ended up having a boy and a girl, who grew up to be able to take over him when he tried from work, he told them over and over again, to never touch the money in the vault.

He believed that when he was in his final days, that the money was safe.

He died not knowing that his own children will claim ownership of the vault and disregard his warning or the story he told them as children all the way into teenagerhood.

A debt that had a deadline like of 200 years?

Who would believe such a thing!?

The moment they saw the amount that was in there, their hearts were filled with greed and they just had to have it.

Once their old man was dead, the money was split into two and their father's business collapsed under the clearly not fit leadership.

The sister blew off her share in Las Vegas while the brother invested his share into a failing business, breathing some air into it.

The business grow, but the brother did not lock some money away, like his father before him.

Between them, only child was born.

That children grow up and got married and produced a son, that same child got divorced and married another woman who also had children of her own.

Years went by, like a count down.

Then it happened.

Time was up.

#Somewhere far away#

"Time is up" Said, a voice in the darkness, speaking a completely different language. "Zana. Rey. How is our little test going?"

"Supreme Leader." A robotic voice echoed out through the darkness, who was apparently 'Zana'. "We have been able to keep track of the family for the past 200 years. The Earthling we made contact with, kept his promise. The problem was the second generation. We watched as the money meant to pay us back was reduced to nothing. The generation after that, know nothing about the debt"

There was a long silence in the room.

"So, what you mean to tell me is that the family cannot pay us back?" The voice said.

"Yes, Supreme Leader" A new voice said, who apparently 'Rey'. "All that they own, will not be enough to pay off the debt"

"I see" The voice said, "And what do we get for this situation?"

"We agreed, that we will take the fittest member of the current linage" Both of the voice said. "That person will work for us, to pay us back"

"I see and who is the fittest?" The 'Supreme leader' said, then an image appeared in the darkness.

It was the image of Oikawa Toru, flirting with a group of girls.

"Oikawa Toru. On earth, he is hailed as a Genius when it comes to fiscal activity. If we take out all of his organs, the family will easily pay us back. Top quality Healthy Human organ's is tough to come by in the Galaxy and would sell for a very high price." Zana said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The Supreme Leader said. "Grab him and lets settle end this 200-year-old Experiment"

#2 Days Later#

"Man, this sucks" Oikawa said, his face showed just how 'happy' he was.

His own Kouhai, had beaten him soundly and was now fighting on the stay to become Japan's best and the worst about is that he would never be able to challenge him in a proper match ever again.

He was a third year so he had blown his last chance to reach the top.

Eventually he's going to have to get a job and quit Volleyball forever.

Doesn't that suck?

He received a swift kick to the butt.

"OW!" He said.

"Stop whining" Iwaizumi said. "Didn't we leave the team without no regrets? Why else did you play your last match so hard?"

Then Oikawa noticed something.

Or someone.

It was a person with pointy ears and orange hair, wearing clothing that he only saw in space movies.

"That's an amazing cosplay" He said, they don't get much cosplayers out here but when they did, it wasn't that detailed.

Then he noticed something else.

Iwaizumi stopped moving.

Stopped breathing.

The once bustling street, had become deadly quiet, everything stood still, not even the birds who were mid-flight was spared.

He had to check his eyes first.

The only one who was moving was the cosplaying guy.

"Oikawa Tooru?" Said the person.

"Yes?" He said.

"Your being abducted" The person said.

He blinked and said. "What?"

"From our research, we concluded that it's best to be up front with you" The person said.

Oikawa blinked again and again before asking.

"Can I at least, know why I'm being abducted?"

Was this a prank or was he really being abducted by aliens?

Then he thought it was fiscal impossible to get real bird to freeze like that.

"Your great, Grandfather, took money from us. 200 years later, that debt now falls on the latest generation." The person said.

Debt?

Now he **know** this person was joking, he had never heard of a debt.

"Then let's go" The person said.

Oiwaka was about to walk away, when he felt every thought in his mind just go blank.

His very soul was forced into hibernation.

In reality with dim eyes, he dropped the bag he was holding and began to walk forward, completely unaware of the world.

He walked all the way to the person before stopping just in front of him.

"Prepare for teleportation" The person said.

A beam surrounded both of them and grow brighter until it masked them, when it died down both of gone.

He had been taken.

Time started moving again.

"DON'T CA-eh?" Iwaizumi began to intercept Oiwaka disgusting name for him.

He blinked.

The guy was no longer there.

HOW!?

He just blinked and Oikawa vanished into thin air!

His shopping bag was even on the floor.

"OIKAWA!" He yelled, it was a good trick but where did he go!?

He was not amused.

He was willing to bet, he was around some corner laughing.

So, he decided not to humor him and left.

However in the evening he got a call from Oikawa older brother.

"What?" He said, with eyes wide. "Oik-I mean Toru hasn't come home, yet?"

It was past 6 and Oikawa is Always there for dinner unless he was at his house!

"I tried calling him" Toru older brother said. "But for some reason he's not picking up his phone. Maybe I should try again."

The call ended.

Iwaizumi tried calling Oikawa phone but it didn't connect at all, it was as if the phone was too far away for a signal to pick up on.

The next day, Oikawa did not come to school.

This time Everybody noticed the absence of Oikawa Toru, especially the girls who were usually flocking to him.

Oikawa did not show up for practice either, even if it was his last few practices until he graduates.

Neither did he show up the following day.

48 hours after his disappearance, the school was visited by none other than the police.

Oikawa Toru had been officially declared missing.

 _The news sent shockwaves through the Japanese Volleyball world._

And scene!

Should I continue this? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

"The date is XXXX at XXXX time, and I am speaking to Hajime Iwaizumi." Said, a police officer in a small room.

Hajime sat directly beside the officer.

To think that what he thought was a joke would become huge.

The whole school was literally losing their minds and the town and Toru family weren't doing any better.

Toru Oikawa was incredibly famous and was the town pride and joy,

To think this would happen not too long before graduation.

"So, you were the last to see, Toru Oikawa?" Said, the Police officer.

"I've already told you before" Hajime said, "Me and Toru, were walking from the shop's when we saw a guy is cosplay. Then Toru vanished."

"And why didn't you looked for him?" Said, the police officer.

"It's because of that guy's personality" Hajime said, "He would disappear just to get a raise out of me. I thought it was a prank and I wasn't going to humor him"

"And when did you expect it could be serious?" The Police office said.

"Toru, brother called in the middle of the night saying his little brother wasn't home yet and was checking if he was staying at my house" Hajime said, "And then the next day, Toru did not even show up for class or practice. And he always show's up for practice! He loves Volleyball too much to miss even one practice!"

"Thank you, for the information" The Police officer said. "It will surely help in the investigation"

Then he walked out and met his superior.

"What do you think?" The man said.

"This is a large case" Said, his superior. "It's not every day that somebody so young get's on T.V so frequently. His family Is even willing to higher a Private eye if we can't find him. We need to find the spot he disappeared to and review the footage."

They soon got permission to review the footage from the camera across the street but to their surprise, there was no guy in cosplay like Hajime said, but Toru and Hajime did in fact stop for some reason, seemly staring at nothing up ahead.

Then the next second Toru did in fact vanish, no matter how much they slowed down the footage even to the millisecond, they saw Toru vanish before their eyes, his bag without any force holding it dropped to the floor.

The footage wasn't altered in any way.

It was like he had just blinked out of existence.

Could they be looking at an impossible case?

Toru Oikawa.

Where did you go?

Ch 2: My grandfather screwed me over

In a ship in out of space, Toru Oikawa became to swim to the surface.

He had a splitting headache.

"He's awake already!?" Said, a muffled voice.

Toru was instantly on red alert as he opened his eyes, only to wish he had never resurfaced at all.

In front of him was the unmistakable end of a giant needle, facing right between his eyes and beside him was the classical looking alien's he had loved in movies as a child.

They blinked and touched his body, making him realize he was naked.

The hand's, were unfortunately disgustingly real.

His heart almost stopped working but he managed to keep his scream's in, but he did thrash around, making him realize he was chained.

"He is must certainly a unique one" Said, an alien without moving his mouth. "They usually stay in suspended animation even after Death. Now I really want to cut him open"

They were going to do WHAT to him!?

"ur, can't we talk this over?" Toru said, "I know a lot of people you can cut open who are way better."

His fellow teammates, would have cursed the day he was born if they know what he was doing right now.

"Why do you feel the need to cut me open?" Toru said, "Surely, there is something else you want?"

" **We already have what we want.** " Said, an unknown voice in the darkness. "We have you. If you want to blame, your fate. Blame it on your great great great grandfather."

 _My great great grandfather?_ Toru thought, was this a prank?

And then one of the alien hands began to reach for his forehead.

The tip was glowing.

Toru understandably tried to move his head away but it he couldn't.

It touched him and his mind seemed to fly through time and enter a projected memory.

Toru was shocked when he found himself inside a room where a man who looked very similar to him dressed in old fashion clothes sat and in front of him were two guy's, one guy he recognized as the same one he saw before blacked out.

He saw how the man who looked similar to him burrowed money from the dodgy two and even signed a contract.

When the memory stopped, his mind was blown back to his body.

"The person in the memory was your great great grandfather" Said, the voice. "He borrowed money from us and signed a binding contract. He kept the promise he made and even had the money to pay us back when he died. The problem was, it was his children who took his words to be nothing but stories. Even when they spent it, they did not even try to honor their father legacy. The deadline is now up and your family does not have the money, to pay us back."

The drill suddenly came alive and Toru was suddenly away of the feeling of the drill against his naked skin.

"WAIT!" Toru said, as the drill came dangerous close. "How much is the debt!? I'm sure, my family can pay it"

However, when he heard the amount of money, especially what it would be in today's currency, his jaw dropped.

IT WAS, HOW MUCH!?

"The deadline has passed and even if you were to work your whole life. You would not be able to pay it back" Said, the voice. "So, the clause in the contract is in effect. Out of your current Family line, you are the healthiest. We will take your organs and sell it, to get our money back. Healthy human organs like yours are rear in this part of the galaxy."

The drill then began to drill into his stomach and Toru felt all too real pain.

He could see blood spewing from his stomach.

The drill was really drilling.

He was going to die.

But he wanted to live.

"WAIT! LET ME WORK FOR YOU!" He said, and the drill stopped.

"I-I'm sure we can come to an agreement" Toru said, as he bleed from his stomach. "Surely, money isn't what you guy's truly valuable. What about data?"

To think he would come across a subject, he know next to nothing about.

He did not even know if what was portrayed on the screen in front of him as a kid, was accurate in the portrayal of Aliens.

If he couldn't talk his way out, he would become a missing person who the police would never know was dead!

There was no time for jokes.

He had to turn on the charisma in hopes of making it out alive.

Seeing that he had gotten their attention he said.

"How much do you really know about the Human race?" He said, "I don't think you know that the Human race can do amazing thing's when they are pushed to the edge and overcome their own limits. Even though it can get annoying when it constantly happens." In in this life and death situation, he was still bad mouthing his junior.

And at the same time Tobio Kageyama back on Earth, sneezed.

"We go through Evolution, when were are pushed to the edge." He said, "I bet you haven't see that, before? It's very rear to see."

"Evolution?" One of the aliens beside him said, still not moving their mouth. "We have never operated on a Human who has gone through an Evolution before."

"There is no data in our database on this 'Evolution' so collecting the data is valuable" Said, the voice.

Toru breathed an inner sign of relief.

"Let me be part of that project" He said. "I guarantee that sending me back, would trigger an evolution, sometimes in the future."

Maybe.

However, he underestimated how well the beings around him know the human race or his life.

"Sending you back, will not benefit us" The voice said, surprising him. "We know that you are no longer in the position to evolve, because you can no longer battle with other humans who will push you. Also, the windows to experience Evolution as your species 'Adult', has closed for you"

Making Toru was shocked.

They even know about how he wasn't chosen for the Japanese Youth Camp!?

Those were the players who would represent the whole country against the rest of the world, some day.

The fact that he didn't win Nationals this year, was another massive blow to him.

He know fully well, that he would never play in an official Volleyball match ever again because of his age.

As it stands now, there was no reason to push his body when there was no motivation to do so.

He was useless to them.

"With all the opportunities to your evolution shut. We have no need for you" the voice said, making him flinch.

So he was going to die today.

Then the voice said."However, we do recognize that you a still in your prime and your body could still go through evolution. The issue right now is your surroundings. Your surroundings do not allow you to undergo Evolution due to your age."

Making Toru suddenly alarmed.

What did the voice suddenly mean the issue was, his surroundings!?

However, the voice seemed to think their conversation was done.

"Brand him" The voice said.

The world wants black for him.

.

.

.

Toru woke up next in a complete white room.

On a White bed.

Next to a white counter table.

In front of a white mirror.

He looked down and saw that he was no longer naked but was wearing a slim black body suit, that seemed to just reveal his hips.

So, it hadn't been a terrible dream?

In the mirror, he saw that where the wound from the drill should have been, which was now home to an angry looking scar that formed symbols, he could not read.

He touched the mirror and he was stunned to find that it was actually interactive.

It recognized his it's DNA and Toru was stunned to see his file come up with his picture.

Subject name: Toru Oikawa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Supervisors: Zana and Rey

Test: (symbols he couldn't read)

Information on Test: Test Subject forced in an environment to Evolve.

Suddenly somebody came through the walls, which Toru recognized as the tall guy from the memory he had seen.

However, he was willing to bet that he was actually an alien in a humanoid form.

In the alien's arms was a tray but what it carried was a mystery.

"Through research, we know that you humans cannot survive without food" Said, the alien, his face and voice completely void of emotions.

And Toru couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable because of him, as the food was laid down.

He wasn't surprised that the food looked like sludge.

"We have prepared a special meal, that contains all the vitamins, irons and minerals your body is supposed to eat on a daily basis, so that it can be in peak form." The alien said, putting down the tray and walking out, walking straight through the walls.

Could he do that to?

Toru touched the wall.

It was solid to him.

He would be an idiot to try and walk through it.

Maybe it was an alien thing?

He looked at the 'food' not that far away from him.

His stomach growled really loudly and he was overcome with extreme hunger.

How long had it been since his body had gotten anything to eat that was edible?

The hunger was so much that he did not even care what was going into it, he ignored the spoon and began to drink it down.

It was tasteless but it was something.

For the next couple of days, his only contact was his 'supervisors' who came to give him food.

Well, he hoped it was days.

He had no concept of time in this place and there was no clock or phone to contact anybody with.

There was no internet connection!

What the hell did his great great grandfather get him into!?

No, he should be blaming his kid's!

Being abducted by aliens wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be as a child.

However, he was a survivor and he quickly become accustomed to their presences and tried to ask questions, but they just said "I am not permitted to tell you"

Then one day, they finally answered his question.

"Your name is Rey, right?" Toru said, to the orange haired one, once again. "Can you tell me what your planning to do with me? If you wanted me dead, you wouldn't have given me food"

He expected for the orange haired to say his usual life but this time was different.

"The commander has permitted me to tell you. What will become of you" Rey said, in an emotionless tone.

"Seriously!?" Toru said, he was all ears.

However, what he heard next had him stunned.

"First of all. In this room, time has stopped" Rey said, shocking him. "When you get out of this room you'll be dropped in Spain."

"Eh?" Toru said.

"This location was chosen because, Spain is known for their athletic ability" Rey said, "When you arrive in Spain you will be given a new identity and you will be instructed to play Street Volleyball. We do this because a lot of scouts go there and even players for Spain's national teams can be picked from Street Volleyball games, if you meet all the checkbox's. Your mission is to get on that team and then use your position to challenge the world."

"Eh?" Toru continued to say.

Then Rey turned around and said. "Tomorrow, your Spanish lesson will begin. We will teach you the history and meninism of a negative of that country. Me and Zana will be in charge of you and are there to collect data until you pass your body passes it's prime or breaks down."

Then he passed through the wall.

And it finally hit Toru.

They owned him.

This was his fate for choosing to survive.

 _Because of his family's screw up, he no longer had a say in his life._

And scene!

Hmm...Does Spain even have street Volleyball, I have to wonder? Next chapter, Toru body barely ages but his mind does. He is no longer the Toru that was kidnapped when he is finally let out and only weeks have passed since he disappeared. He discovers just how big the world is, meeting many players who are you just like his annoying junior left and right, in Spain. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Toru felt like he had been in here for a really long time, despite time stopping around him.

He got used to be being confined and was actually maturing.

It was actually kind of nice having the world around him stop.

He had stopped caring about graduation or the family he had left behind.

You could even say that his time on his volleyball team had become nothing but a pleasant memory to him.

Confinement had diluted his emotions.

And even though time stopped, he was sure that his brain had aged.

He didn't know how old his brain had become but he didn't have the same priorities as he did when he was first trapped here and looking back at his behaviour before, he couldn't help but think how incredibly childish he was.

Toru barely cared about anything anymore but there was one thing that would always remain the same.

His desire to leave the room.

And the only way to do that, was to nail the Spanish that was being taught him, have the history of the country down pat and perfectly replicate the mannerism of somebody born from that country.

It was hard as hell trying to learn another language that wasn't English, but it did its job in distracting him from loneliness and motivating him.

And his supervisions were allowed to give him anything from the outside world as long as it had something to Spain.

He had never thought he would learn the Violin or the guitar in his life time.

However, the tutorials and song's he looked at had to be in Spain so his mind was forced to adjust or be swept up in a tidal wave of confusion.

And what was worse was that his supervisors did not settle for 'good enough' Spanish.

It had to be exactly how a native would speak it.

It took his ages before he was deemed good enough to take an exam prepared for him.

He had to get a hundred percent or be forced to redo the test at a later time.

He got that 100 percent, the second time around.

He was finally able to leave!

Ch 3: Starting from the bottom in Spain.

"What is your name?" Zana said, in his emotionless tone.

"Luz Tamayo" Toru replied.

"What date is your birthday and how old are you?" Zana said.

"My birthday is on the 5th of June and I am 19 years old" Toru said.

"Where were you born?" Rey said.

"Barcelona, Spain" He said.

"What are your likes and dislikes" Rey said.

"I like having coffee in the morning. I love a good challenge. I love eating spices food." Toru said, before saying. "I hate sweets. I hate when people disturb my quiet time and I hate being compared to somebody else"

"Are you right or left handed?" Rey said.

"I use both hands" Toru said.

He was telling them all the things he had been told to memorise about his apparently new persona.

"Everything seems to be in order" Zana said, before something appeared in his hand.

It was a backpack.

"In this backpack, is your passport, your Identity papers, wallet and phone" Rey said, as Toru took it.

He was amazed when he saw the latest phone on the market, that just came out in Japan in the bag and put it in his pocket.

"In the unlikely hood that neither of us are nearby. We will send you texts" Zana said. "As for living arrangements. In this bag is also the address of the apartment you will be staying in. Each month, money would be deposited into your bank account to pay for rent and other necessaries"

And Apartment?

Toru was fully aware how unique it was to find a teenager who lives on their own, those who did, usually had somebody very rich backing them or they had a good job that allowed them to pay the rent.

Who would dare to touch him if they thought somebody powerful was backing him up?

"Now, onto the disguise." Rey said, and then suddenly Toru felt like he was being scanned.

A hat appeared on his head and his eyes began smaller and his face was longer, making more mature looking.

The body suit he had been wearing, had changed into something a lot more casual and earth orientated.

He wore forest green baggy shorts that reached his knees, white trainers, white shirt and green jacket

He looked ready for an active day out.

"Well, then. Head to the nearest street Volleyball court. The phone is designed to show you were it is" Rey said, and then the whole world around him gave way.

Toru eyes were wide when the white ceiling, he had grown so used to seeing, gave way to blue skies filled with clouds.

The room that only contained him most of the time, now gave way to people who spoke Spanish with a little bit of English, going about their day.

He just stood there, feeling the wind on his face.

He had forgotten what the wind felt like.

He had forgotten what it was like to have the sun shinning on his face.

He had forgotten what it felt like to see a normal human being.

And standing there still, he looked like a damn weirdo to those around him but he didn't care.

It was hands down the most amazing moment of his life.

He wished he could stand still and embrace the world forever.

However, he had to get going.

He took out the phone from his pocket and easily found the on switch, the phone screen came to life and an arrow going left appeared on the screen.

So he had to follow this huh?

He followed the arrow, every part of him wanted to look around and snap pictures like a tourist.

However, he was trying to come across as a native.

It would be very obvious that he wasn't from around here and the worst thing for him right now would be grouped with the people who were actually taken pictures and bothering people.

He walked through streets filled with people, before turning to a less popular neighbourhood where he could hear the sound of a ball hitting the pavement floor hard.

There was a huge crowd of people gathered behind a large fence.

Toru managed to push his way to the front and was amazed by the makeshift Volleyball court beyond the fence.

However, he was shocked by the movement of the players on the court and how fast the ball was constantly on the move.

Each person had their own style and their eye sight and reaction were incredible.

Those amazing moments in world of Volleyball that he had come from, weren't unique at all in this match and seemed to be done as easy as breathing air.

It was only a glimpse but he could tell that the difference between Japan and Spain Volleyball was huge.

Each one of the players on the field would be called a one in a million genius however the people in the crowd who looked to have serious money, weren't even paying attention to any of the players on the court.

When the next batch of people took over, he realised why those people did not pay attention to the first group he had seen.

It was because their skills were considered common here!

It made him wonder what kind of pure monster would get picked by a scout?

Well, he was eager to find out what it was like to play against a person who played volleyball for fun in Spain.

He asked around in his perfect Spanish that he had slaved away for and was told that there was actually a signup sheet, he had fill out since there wasn't many Volleyball street courts in this part of Spain, it had to be managed.

As luck would have it, the person who was supposed to be put in next, never showed.

So nobody had any problems with him coming on the court and luckily there was somewhere safe to put his bag, hat and jacket.

He was prepared and ready to make points.

He was prepared to show that he wasn't another average person on the field.

 **He was destroyed on that court.**

He, Toru Aikawa.

The person who lead his team to nationals more than once, was a burden on a court.

His confidence was crushed.

It was so bad, that complete strangers told him to leave if he wasn't serious, because he was a huge weakness that everybody could see.

It was the most humiliating day of his life and he walked away and found the apartment, he was apparently staying at.

He received his key from the owner of the building and pretty much was depressed for days.

He hated naturally talented people.

However, when Rey appeared in his room after a few days, he was reminded just what his mission was and his alternative if he decides to quit.

So, he was not allowed to be depressed.

The fear of being strapped down and facing that drill one more time but for good, had him moving.

However he didn't go back to the court right away, instead he went to a nearby sports shop and brought a volleyball.

If he can't beat somebody in talent, he would have to beat them in hard work to make up for the gap.

He watched and practised every single day even when his legs and arms could no longer move.

His goal was to be able to hold his own on that court and actually be help.

He wanted to be on the court that only allowed talented people could play on.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

He would forever remember the day, that he stood back on the court and actually returned a few ball's.

He felt like he had walked passed a huge mile stone even though no scout still didn't glance his way.

However, he could only go up from here.

His mile stone made him became a regular on the court and many people started to notice him especially when they remembered how terrible he was in their eyes, when he first appeared on the court.

Now they could say that he was arguable good.

A full year had gone since Toru Oikawa went missing while a young man in Spain was making a name for himself.

Eventually Toru thought he needed to broaden his horizon and look at a different street Volley ball court.

It took him an hour and a half to get there, but the trip was well worth it because he saw player's he wouldn't be able to see if he stuck close by.

He even met an ex nationalist who left the team due to heavy injury.

That person was amazing and gave him a few tips, all the while Toru could hear the sound of scribbling going on in the background.

Those in his regular court hadn't seen him in a month but when he did show up, his long trips every day was not in vain.

In the eyes of Spain, Toru soon forced his way to the 'Special' league where there was a lot less people who could match him and scouts were starting to pay attention to him.

Eventually somebody was going to approach him.

#One morning#

Toru heard a knock on his door.

Was it the post man?

"I'm coming" he said, in perfect Spanish.

He walked to the door and unlocked it, he was stunned to see a goofy looking man with glasses show up at his door step.

"Hello? Luz Tamayo" Said the man, in Spanish.

"Yes?" Toru said, peeking through the gap in his door.

"I'm from the national team. Do you mind if I come in?" The man said, showing him a card that did in fact come from the national team.

They were both aware that there were fake scouts out there, that promised to be on the national team when in reality they wanted to scam you out of your money.

He produced the card with the official stamp on it that could not be duplicated.

Toru took it and saw it.

It was real.

His chance had come!

He opened the door and allowed the man inside.

The man was surprised to find that he lived in this apartment and judging by the lack of mess, he kept it fairly tidy.

"You live here, alone?" The man said, surprised, this person was 20 right, although he looked a bit younger than that.

"I find that it's more peaceful in living alone then with a roommate" He said, before saying. "Would you like anything? Tea. Coffee. Biscuits?"

The man looked at the coffee on the table in front of the full-sized television.

"No, I'm fine" He said.

Toru sat down beside his cup and drank it, savouring the taste before putting it down.

"Mister Tamyo" The man said, "The National Team has been interested in you for a while. We were wondering if you wanted to play in for one or two of our matches'? You will be paid well each time"

And Toru noticed the phrasing.

So, he wasn't offered a permanent spot on the team, however this could all change depending on his track record and how well he was on the court.

"I wouldn't mind playing in one or two match's" Toru said. "Where do I sign?"

And the man was relieved and quickly got out the documents, Toru made sure to read it carefully.

He didn't want to get into another contract he had no control over.

Then after several hours of asking questions, he signed it.

Even his signature was forced to change since it was undisputed identifier of who he was.

 _However, when he signed he had no idea how much press he would receive._

And scene!

Next chapter, Toru first match appeared on Live Television and it's against Japan no less. Those who could recognise him along with the police are shocked when they see him playing on an opposite team on a world level, much more crazier skills. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Toru know it was coming but seeing all those cameras and reporters suddenly show up at his doorstep was overwhelming.

It was a good thing that those who interviewed him, had to sign a contract to not disclose his location.

It was always nice to see himself on television.

With his face plastered all over Spain, he known that Japan wouldn't take note of it since it had nothing to do with their country and the people, wouldn't know about him unless they found out through word of mouth.

The team assigned him his first ever manager who happened to be a woman who looked older then him by five years.

She took him to the location of the National teams practice center and produced a schedule for every minute of his day even going as far as what he would eat.

Apparently, Spain took Volleyball extremely seriously and just for showing up to practice, he was paid.

Going through those doors, he realized that there was actually 200 hundred people who had apparently signed with the team and was on the 'reserved' list.

The facilities they were in was start of the art and put his Highschool one to shame.

Each day, they would hit the gym and play for hours on end.

Those who were regulars, did not even practice in the same building.

However, they did come over a few times, just to see if there was anybody in the large group that could threaten their place.

Those guys were the true monsters, whenever they came over, their abilities shocked those who thought it would be easy to get on the regular team.

Month's want by and Toru quietly began to climb up the ranks of reserves.

He know full well that he wasn't crazy talented like those who were around him.

He bled to just be on the reserved team and have that feeling that he had finally gone ahead of his junior in terms of progress.

He know full well that his junior was still in high school while he was on the National team for adults.

The countless windows that had closed for him back in Japan, years ago, were being opened to him in Spain.

And speaking of windows...

"Where am I now?" He said, speaking in Spanish on the phone, stood in disguise. "I'm three minutes away from the stadium"

That seemed to do it.

"Eh?" He said, "You want me to head over now? One of the regulars is injured and there is no one else to replace him?"

And If the person on the other end could see the twisted smile on his face, they would have shivered.

His time had come.

This is the day, he trained for.

Ch 4: Toru!?

 _This is the worst!_ 24 year old, Luis Ros thought, he thought he had only sprained his ankle but when he looked back, it was bent a weird way.

World class Volleyball was very tasking on the body and anything could happen.

If his injury was serious, he would be replaced.

He was making a million or so a year just by being a volleyball player.

He couldn't go back to flipping burgers!

And speaking of replacements...

Who was the person who was replacing him for the remainder of the match?

Everybody on the bench was exhausted and could barely stand.

Since when did Japan become so strong!?

Then they got their answer for his new replacement, in the large noisy stadium somebody appeared coming out of the team's, only, entrance and exist way.

Those in the audience eyes grew as large as saucers when Toru showed up.

The Spanish Females almost fainted in delight, seeing a gorgeous looking young man wearing the team's jersey.

And then they noticed the unknown female beside him and shot her murderous look's.

Who the hell was she!?

However, those on the Japanese side had an entirely different reason for their eyes to go as round as saucers.

A memory of somebody who was on T.V every year, a few years back, resurfaced in their volleyball crazed minds.

And the resemblance to the young man was shocking.

The person they remembered had been missing for almost 3 years.

The camera people were paid to catch everything especially if something interesting was going on so there was quiet a zoom in.

The Japanese that were at home, received quiet the shock, even the Police were being urged to turn on their nearest Television and switch to a certain channel.

It had been 3 years and there was still no solid lead to where the missing Volleyball player was and until now.

Toru made his way to the coach of the team, the only person who was wearing a fancy suit.

He did not look at Japan's team once or he would have recognized a few faces and asked the man in shockingly fluent Spanish.

"So where do I stand?" He said, "And you know my price for official match's, right?"

"I've seen your contract. The money would be put into your bank account at the end of the match" The coach said, "You need to stand on the far left"

"Okay, then" He said, taking off his team jacket and revealing the traitorous red underneath, that all the represented for Spain wore.

His manager catches his jacket.

Those who were watching on screen were absolutely shocked.

He stepped onto the playing field of Spain and want to his assign position.

As he turned he finally got a good look at Japan's team.

He recognized two people off the bat.

He wasn't surprised that, that monster was here.

But didn't his Junior team beat that same monster down?

However, Toru was no longer the bash and wishing secretly for every player, he had ever come across deaths.

That side of him had faded away with the aging of his brain and he could only remanence as good times.

In that moment, his aura wasn't that of a tiger, instead if was gentle and mature.

His eyes were different period.

His calm eyes were doing quiet the number on females from both sides.

 _T-Toru?_ Those who watched and were in Japan's, thought.

Quiet a big shock was going on in the Japanese Volleyball world.

Especially those who used to be his former team mates and family.

The Spanish announcer had finished flipping through the book showing all members of Spanish volleyball team and found his picture along with his name.

The whistle was blown and the game started.

It was Japan's ball.

It wasn't long until that monster Wakatoshi Ushijima, got his hands on the ball.

The ball was hit in his direction.

Maybe Wakatoshi had done this to test him?

The ball was so fast that even a player who stared at the ball all day, wouldn't have seen it coming.

If it was the old him, Toru wouldn't have even had time to react before he realized that a point had been scored.

But Wakatoshi had no idea the hell, he had stepped out of to stand on this court.

Just when the ball seemed to pass him, his arm moved a little bit.

It collided with the ball and Toru was almost blown over by the power behind it, instead he managed to change the direction of the ball.

Now using Wakatoshi power against him, the ball was sent back before anybody even realized he had touched the ball.

Japan could only stare wide eyes, as the whistle was blown, acknowledging that a point was indeed scored.

"W-What, just happened?" One of the said, while the rest of Japan looked blankly.

Toru team mates were just as shocked as Wakatoshi was.

Did somebody just score using Wakatoshi own power, against him?

The replay, showed in slow motion exactly what happened, which did not make it less shocking.

The coach for Spain was smiling, so they did have a player on the team who could do such a thing after all.

And that wasn't all that Toru could do, when the ball came to his side, he caught it and easily did a one many layup that was mostly seen in Basketball.

He tossed the ball lazily over the net, while everybody was still shocked by his moves.

And Just like that Spain, who had been struggling before seemed to be making a frightening comeback.

Toru continuous denial of Wakatoshi did in fact show that he did have the skill to shut Wakatoshi down on the court, nobody would have expected to see the person who was one of the big three in all of Japanese Volleyball, to finally meet a person who was able to go one on one with him.

The world was a must larger place then any of them thought until now.

The person who had the face of complete calmness, was actually the most terrifying person on the court.

Who was this person!?

Was he really Toru?

If he really was, what the hell happened!?

He didn't seem to recognize Wakatoshi at all and the way, he was so calm while on the court was as if he was in some kind of trance.

Had he lost his memory or had he been brainwashed?

Toru felt the gaze of one of his supervisor's and turned to look at a 'little girl' scribbling on a 'sketchbook'.

Naturally people would look to see what he was looking at but was confused when he just turned back to his place.

The team rotated.

And both he and Wakatoshi were parallel to each other.

"Who are you?" Wakatoshi said.

He didn't expect him to answer.

"I unfortunately don't know what my name would be in japan, so forgive me for that" Toru said, he made sure that his Japanese wasn't perfect and you could clearly hear an accent but despite all of that, those near could clearly hear Toru Oikawa voice but with a splash of maturity and elegance. "I didn't know that a Japanese person could produce that much power. Are is their more like you back in Japan? You Japanese are amazing."

Then Toru scored.

Wakatoshi didn't even realise that Toru had caught the ball or even jumped and scored, because he was too stunned.

"But it looks like I'm even more amazing" Toru said, coming down.

The whistle blow twice to signal that the match had ended.

Everybody on the team stood up and formed a line, both teams opposite each other.

It was time's like this that the two cultures showed.

While the Japanese side bowed to their opponent, Spain was left in an awkward position since they were used to shaking their opponents hand.

Toru supervisors were incredibly thoroughly and even hammered something that most people wouldn't even think about until they saw it happen right in front of their eyes.

That's why Toru could without thinking too much, be just as awkward as the rest of his team mates and not stick out like a sore thumb.

That's why more than one person in Japan was surprised.

Was he really Toru?

It was like he was a completely different person.

In the end both sides awkwardly decided to do the Japanese thing first then the Spanish thing last.

Then they split ways.

By tomorrow morning the Spanish newspapers would be talking about 'Luz Tamayo' debut on the world's stage.

While tomorrow, the Japan's newspaper and magazines would state how Japan lost and would also pick up on how much the player that turned the tide looks like somebody who want missing almost 3 years ago.

By tomorrow night, Japan would have known the existence of Luz Tamayo.

#A Certain Police station in Japan#

"SOMEBODY! GET ME ON THE PHONE WITH OUR SPANISH COUNTERPART!" Said, a certain police chief.

A case that had been dead for 3 years without a single proper lead had just been opened wide.

Their counterparts would look into the match and find out who that young man really was.

If there was something about his identity that did not quiet add up, then this case would go far beyond a disappearance.

It could very well be kidnap.

They all had clear descriptions of the missing teens personality from his friends and family before he disappeared.

The person, they just watched clearly had a completely different personality and he did not seem to recognize people he had met before.

Mind altering drugs could be used for somebody to become somebody else.

If that really was the case, they would have to find whoever fed him those drugs and get it from their mouth what they used so that they could contact a Physiologist to plan a course to undo the brainwashing as safe as possible.

However, he and many others couldn't figure out why he was allowed to show up at all, especially on television of all thing's.

 _Who had altered Toru Oikawa mind and what was the end game?_

And scene!

Next chapter, a background check is done on Toru new identity and the power of the aliens keeping him hostage truly shines, as everything seems to check out. But to be on the safe side, the Police decide to show up on Toru door step personally to ask him if he had ever heard the name before. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Luz Tamayo.

That name brought celebration and shock depending on where you live.

All the top Sport magazines in Spain, were talking about the player who changed the tide of Spain and he was highly praised, women everywhere rejoiced seeing his good looks on the front page which made him gain a serious female fan club.

Women seriously showed up at the national volleyball training ground just to cheer him on.

However, the rest of the guy's couldn't complain.

He got results when he was put in the match and so he was rewarded for it.

However, meanwhile on the other side of the world, it was the completely the opposite.

Toru Oikawa who had gone missing some years back, the police finally had a solid lead to where he might have gone.

Luz Tamayo.

Toru Oikawa.

They look almost identical.

The media had picked up on this as well and it even made front news's as the players on the Japanese national team were even interviewed.

His family was contacted about a possible solid lead and shown the pictures before the story broke.

If this really was Toru, he would no longer be missing however there would be a tone of question that needed to be answered.

Toru clearly wasn't himself.

However, he was on Spanish soil so the Police had to get in contact with their Spanish counterparts who agreed to dig into his backstory.

So here they were.

At the junior High Luz apparently attended.

They were surprised to see how upscale it was and classy.

There were students in good quality uniforms looking their way, wondering what they were here, while they apparently talked to his apparent homeroom teacher from some years back.

"Luz Tamayo?" She said, she was a small woman with red curly hair, recognition shone in her eyes as she said. "Oh, I remember him from a few years back. He was a very quiet and calm kid. Like so many students that come here, his parents worked all the time. His parents had arranged for him to go to business school afterwards but he defied them because he didn't want to work all the time like they did. They missed a lot of his childhood and just gave him money."

Her every word was being written down.

"And did he have any friends?" Said, one officer, Luz looked like a solid person with each word. "Anybody he was particular close to?"

"He joined the Tea Making club. He always had an obsession for good Tea." She said. "And he joined the Book club as well." before saying. "Let me show you"

Then she went in search of both of club's years books from some years back and opened it on a particular page.

The two officers looked to find a young Luz in-between two groups of people who were now adults, with the years accurate presented at the top.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about?" She said.

"No. That's it. Thank you" Said, one of them as they both got up. "You've been a great help"

"No problem" She said, "I read a bit of Japanese news and heard that about the boy who looks like Luz but went missing. I hope the Japanese find him soon"

"We hope so to" Said, one of them as she showed them, the way out.

They both walked out, as most of the students were gone.

"We'll his story checks out" Said, the policeman on the right said. "We can tell our Japanese counterparts, that Spain has nothing to do with the case"

"True. But just in case, we should ask the man directly" The other policeman said, something about this place was a bit off. "Maybe, there was some contact with the missing Japanese kid"

His partner shrugged.

Meanwhile inside the classroom, the woman turned and was immediately startled when the figure of a person with black hair appeared.

"You did well" Rey said.

"Thank you, Master" she said, she was a being who had been created some time ago as an experiment.

"The other's shall continue teaching at this school. We need to keep the cover. We don't know if they could come back, so be on the lookout" Rey said, in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, Master" She said.

Then Rey disappeared.

They had been watching this earth for countless years without being detected.

It was laughable that somebody was trying to bust one of their experiments.

Ch 5: Questions.

Luz was just completing his jog home when he noticed somebody at his door, two man in police uniforms.

So, they had come...

His first reaction was to shout for help and beg them to protect him but he know he couldn't get escape.

Aliens wouldn't be a myth on Earth if they weren't good at cutting any ties.

He could feel eyes boring at the back of his head.

One of them must have realised somebody was behind them and turned to find him standing behind them in athlete clothes.

"Luz Tamayo?" The one on the right said.

"Yes, that's me" He said. "What can I do for you both?"

They both showed their badges and he looked surprised.

"Can we come in?" The right said.

"Sure" He said, getting out his key's and putting it in the lock before opening the door and saying. "Would either of you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." One of the left said. "I like my black with one cup of sugar."

"Right" He said, going to the kitchen where they could clearly see what he was doing. "You don't mind me asking but why are you here?"

They watched his body language, anybody with something to hide would be petrified of the police showing up.

He was calm and steady.

"We just wanted to ask you a few quick questions related to a missing person" The officer on the right said, as he waited for the water to boil.

"A missing person? I don't think I can help you there but if you think I can help. I will help anyway" Luz said, then the water was ready and he poured the water in and put one cube of sugar before putting the cup on the tray and placing it front of the two police men.

He then went back to kitchen and made some tea for himself as if he was professional tea maker, it took some time to get the perfect combination, then he walked to the table with his perfect tea.

 _So his obsession for tea was true..._ Both of them thought, it was just like his teacher had said.

"We'll, let's start" Said the policeman on the right taking out a recording device and placing it on the table.

"Do you mind if we record this?" Said the policeman on the left.

"No, I don't mind" Luz said.

The record button was hit.

"Luz, have you ever been to Japan before?" The policeman said, both of them was watching him intensely.

They had no idea that he had been trained for this sort of thing.

"I have not" Luz said, savouring the smell of his cup before taking a sip.

He was telling the truth, 'Luz' had never been to Japan.

"What was the name of your last school?" Said the policeman.

"Nina academy" Luz said.

"How old are you?" said, the policeman.

"21 years old." Luz said. " I had my birthday 3 months ago"

"What made you decide to play volleyball" said the police officer.

"At first it was to lash out at my parents who wanted me to go to business school but I slowly grow to love the sport" Luz said.

"Have you heard of Aobajōsai High?" Said the police man.

"Aoba- I'm sorry what?" Luz said, purposely making sure his mouth did not even try to pronounce it.

To them it a confirmation he had no idea what that was.

"Where did you learn Japanese from?" Said the police officer.

" I had a lot of teachers growing up. My Japanese isn't perfect but it's good enough for the natives to understand" Luz said.

"Have you ever heard of Hajime Iwaizumi?" said the policeman.

"i hope you don't mind me asking but is that a person or a place?" He said, he looked them both straight in the eyes.

"It's a person so that's a no" said the police officer.

"Have you ever heard of the name of Toru Oikawa" said the police man.

"Is that a person?" he said

"Yes, he is" said the police officer. "It's the name of the boy who want missing"

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of that name before" he said, continue to look them in the eye. "I do not understand how that would mean anything to me"

The two man said nothing.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said the policeman.

"No problem" Luz said, checking both their hands before sending them off and closing the door.

The two men were convinced that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping however they couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

The moment they left, Luz collapsed onto the floor.

His one chance to escape was gone just like that.

"You did well" said a monotone voice.

"I'm going to wash up." he said, not even looking as he walked passed and headed to the bedroom.

However, the being followed him, in complete disregarding for his privacy.

"I know what you want" Zana said,

"Oh?" He said.

"You want to have a chance to go back to Japan to see your friends and family again" Zana said, "And as you know, we cannot do that. You are supposed to be somebody else and research, show's you are more than likely to revert back to yourself when faced with people you know."

"And that's why I did not even ask" Luz said, splashing water onto his face and saying. "I'm going to bed"

And he was watched as he went to his bedroom and slept for some hours.

Several days later, the news that Luz Tamayo was Toru Oikawa was debunked and there was very big outcry amongst the Japanese population.

Even his family want to the police about it, only to be told that everything from 'Luz' past was in fact real and they even had photos of when Luz was in high school even before Toru disappeared.

Luz was actually one year older than Toru was.

They couldn't believe it but the proof was right in their hands.

However, all senses from the people who truly know Toru told them that Luz was in fact Toru but other than appearance there was no proof.

It was like his whole life had been rewritten somehow

But Luz Tamayo was a busy young man who presence was becoming known in magazines, it wasn't like they could just travel half away across the world just to ask him to do a blood test.

And then one day something happened.

"Everybody" Said, the coach for the tair 1 volleyball team. "We will be going to Japan for a trying camp. Each of you will be paid for the time you spend training. However, I hope that you all stick to your strict diets abroad and don't overdo it. Those who have medical emergencies have already been informed and will be staying behind. If you do not wish to partake in the trainning, please tell us by phone"

The man was daring than to step out now.

Yeah right!

In a world, where talented guys were competing against each other just to be on the court with another country, they had to take every chance they could get or fall behind.

Who knows what kind of amazing training facilities Japan had up its sleeve.

And Luz felt his heart thump.

Wasn't this a good chance to drop by to visit his family and friends?

But then he felt a burning stare at his back.

Who was he kidding?

He know what he had to do if he ever ran into somebody he know in the past.

 _He had to pretend that he did not know them._

And scene!

Next chapter, Toru steps onto his homeland once again and they are checked into hotel. As luck would have it, the nationals are going on and it's Kusuno highschool vs his old home town, lots of his old team mates and even coach is present. Not only are they shocked to see him but he's all buddy with strong looking guys who speak nothing but Spanish. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Luz after a long training session had begun to pack his bags, with the help of his manager who was there to make sure, he didn't sneak anything beyond his strict diet so his abnormal amount of Tea leaves had to go.

They then headed to the Airport where the press was already waiting for them their pictures were snapped as they got onto the plane.

The flight was long enough for anybody to catch some sleep and watch a couple of movies.

They were served better food then a regular person on the plane would.

When they finally touched down and landed, there was also press waiting for them as well.

Even when you weren't the Countries National team, the press would still come.

Those who recall a player some years back, were of course blown away by the appearance of him and he was willing to bet that the news would be published by tomorrow that he was here.

There was about 100 players, that didn't include the staff, personal trainers and managers.

The whole team was housed in 2 very large hotels.

It was the first time, he had actually ever been to Karasuno so he didn't have to fake the interest in seeing everything.

Already, he was craving for some proper noodles instead of the instant noodles he could buy at the supermarket.

However, he couldn't go, without somebody suggesting it.

However, Karasuno seemed to be in a buzz lately and there were posters of the Volleyball team everywhere.

It was only natural that some of the guys got interested.

There even got a translator to read it out for them.

"Hey, Luz" Said, a player by the name of Paradaz. "Want to come with us to check out some High schoolers Volleyball match"

Everybody kind of blinked by how unusually fast he got up.

Ch 6: Everybody know's he's here.

The match with Karasuno and Aobajōsai High was underway and Karasuno under the leadership of two third years, who made such a splash when they were third years.

Former players for Aobajosai had come to watch, even when they were fully grown adults, including the last person to see Toru Oikawa.

It was in the middle of turn 2 when, several not average looking men walked in through one of the audience doors.

They didn't know what was more eye-catching.

The fact that they had a person covered in bandages or that they each one of them were all built a way that was far from normal adults.

And then he came.

It was like the world stood still for certain people, when the man walked through the door and down the steps, he was lean but powerful, he was dressed much less impressive looking but it wasn't too casual.

He sat right next to the impressive looking adults in the stand, he wore glasses but anybody could recognise him.

The man had been on the sports news' paper in Japan not that long ago and he had personally crushed Japan's Adult National Team.

"Grand King?" Hinata Shoyo said, now a third year and much taller.

Unfortunately, some of his team mates saw what he was looking at and stared seeing the impressive looking adults with bling.

"The Japanese are so lean" Said, one adult who had dark skin but dyed golden hair, he was speaking completely in Spanish. "It's no wonder this country lost to us"

"What are saying. You were even in the match? You just joined, remember" Said, another adult with blond hair but long and tied back.

The dark-skinned adult was clearly thrown off guard by the fact.

"W-Well, still a win from this team is my win as well" He said.

"If you really want match experience, ask Luz" Said, another adult, getting his attention. "Luz, out of all the players on the court, who is the most likely to face us one day?"

And those who were watching, were stunned by the Spanish.

Anybody who bothered to read the morning news's paper know that the Spanish team was here.

Did that mean they were part of the Spanish team and had come to check out any potential threats?

It was so out of place here.

And it made both teams feel pressured.

However, when they saw Luz open his mouth and heard fluent Spanish, they did not know what to think.

"The Setter on the right side of the Court. He will be one to look out for and the guy with the orange one." Luz said, "Both of them are international level. Everybody else, is hard to tell"

Of course, when they face him, he would **crush** them without mercy.

And the other adults did not know why, but they felt a shiver run down their spine.

They sometimes suspected that Luz personality was a lot darker than he was letting on.

The commentator said something that none of them could understand except for Luz.

"Luz. You speak Japanese, right? Translate" Said, one adult and suddenly he was very much aware of the eyes glancing his way like he was god which made him sweat drop.

"The team on the right just switched out their number 4" He said, in Spanish. "He's exhausted so he's not much use to the team"

Of course, he understood, facing that devilish quick shot would make anybody lose stamina.

Hinata had gotten a lot better at running and his stamina was amazing.

And his junior...well.

He just didn't want to talk to him, when he remembered how the guy had literally gone to see him just to ask for help, interrupting his time with his own nephew as well.

But that was such a long time ago for him...

He suddenly got a call that had him almost tripping.

It was his manager.

He went outside to take the call in a more private place, several people from the stadium followed him.

"No. I'm not out here buying Tea, Manager. Please have more faith in me." He said, almost tiredly. "Today is supposed to be my day off, please allow me to relax for a bit. I was just watching a Volleyball match. I promise, I'll stay away from the tea shops."

However, his manager was like a slave driver, just like the beings who were forcing him to push his body every day and looming death over his head.

He tried his best to make sure she put the phone down, he was missing the match.

By the time, he went back inside, there was literally only a couple of minutes left with Karasuno leading way ahead.

Damn, those who came after his generation for the school were weak ass.

He almost wanted to go down there and give them a good firm lecture as a Senpai.

But if he did that, he would reveal himself as Toru Oikawa and he would be carted away instantly to have his body harvested.

So he sat in silence as his team was crushed in the final minutes.

But in the final minute, something that could only be called a mere coincidence happened.

The ball went array and flow right into the audience.

Heading straight for him.

He didn't even think as his arms shot out to change the ball's direction.

It slowed down immediately and want up.

That's when he jumped to meet the ball and then hit it back.

People looked in disbelief as the ball sailed safety into Hinata Shoyo hands.

Even the player himself, did not realise what happened until he realised he was holding the ball.

"EH!?" Hinata cried out.

When did the ball land in his hands?

Everybody eyes were looking at him in shock, as he took a seat like nothing happened.

His body had been destroyed over and over again, he no longer needed to do a lay-up like his past self and could play in tight spaces no problem.

It would be a lie if he didn't feel good, showing them how amazing he now was and sitting back down, like nothing happened was enough to force him to almost smile.

"Mommy, that person is amazing" Said, a child, even a child could see how amazing he was.

"See, that's the level you need to be at to play in an official match" Said, one adult that was not that far from him to the dark skinned one.

Even he had to admit Luz was amazing.

The whistle blow to signal the end of the match, both teams bowed respectfully towards each other before heading to their team room's to either celebrate victory or handle a crushing loss.

He was even willing to bet that there was some crying going on in his old team camp.

"Want to get lunch?" An adult said.

"My fitness coach would kill him if he saw me eating none recommended food" Said, another adult before saying. "What should we eat?"

They all walked out of the stadium and joined the crowd rushing into the streets, all the while Luz felt like he was being followed.

They went to a meat place.

"Thank you for the food!" Said, a group of teenagers.

He blinked and they turned and saw him.

It was Karasuno Volleyball team.

Every sense in his body told him to turn around and walk the other way.

But what excuse could he give?

He just prayed this establishment wasn't okay with the other guys.

"This place is perfect" Said, one adult smelling the meat that wouldn't be served in Spain.

Too late, he walked in with the men and took a seat at another table.

He could practically feel the eyes of 5 people wearing Karasuno uniforms that he had played against two years before.

He especially noticed Kei Tsukishima, the teen had gotten huge and grow a bearded since the last time he had seen him.

The teen was looking at him look and hard with a critical eye, no doubt every movement he made was captured and compared.

How it would do him no good.

Because for years, the personality of 'Luz' had been hounded into his body for years.

A waitress immediately came towards them.

"What would like?" She said, as they picked up the so-called menu.

Out of the 6 guys on the table, only Luz could truly understand what the hell he was reading.

They all turned to him.

In that moment, he felt the need to be an ass and order something that nobody would like and then tell them what it was during their first bite.

But Luz was supposed to be nice and not an asshole, so he swallowed his urge for enjoyment and said in a voice that vibrated Oikawa a lot except there was a clear and strong accent.

"Pork belly pork with the side of large rice" his face was that of a completely mature man and add that to his good looks, it was no surprise that the girl blushed and her eyes turned into hearts.

 _A mature foreign man!_ She thought, could she have met her future husband?

"Same" One adult said.

They all 'agreed' to have what he was having in their own language.

There were times when people could breach the language barrier depending on a situation.

She put them all down for the same thing and then walked away.

The group talked a bit as they waited for their food to come, the food came one by one along with the bowl that was filled with park inside.

They watched him took the pork and set up the rice with it.

He was clearly the only one knowledgeable about Japan here.

However, the way he ate it was neat and elegant, it spoke of training.

He was making those who did not think about how they ate look bad.

"Your bastard. What's with you eating so elementally!?" Said, the dark-skinned adult.

He stopped and said. "Huh?"

"You've making me look bad, on purpose!" Said, the adult.

He blinked owlishly and said. "Why would I make you look bad? I was always taught to eat this way"

"Taught?" Said, the adult in surprise and he wasn't the only one.

Many on the table looked surprised.

Now they had thought about it, Luz did not talk about himself at all.

What they know was that he was picked on a street court for the national team.

The 'slip' he gave, made them wonder if he was actually a rich man's son.

Unlike all of them, he wasn't famous while in school, he just showed up and got on the team.

It was like he didn't exist over 2 years ago.

"Sorry, if I'm making you look bad." He said, with a look of pure sorrow.

The man couldn't say a thing because who could be mad at that face?

"I'VE GOT IT!" Suddenly Hinata Shoyo yelled, surprising the hell out of everybody in the building.

They all turned to him with wide eyes.

Hinata pointed directly at him and said.

"THE GENTLE GOD!"

.

.

.

The whole establishment was as silent as a grave.

 _Even years later, Hinata Shoyo was still nicknaming him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Luz finds himself on the other end of an extremely curious Hinata, who wants advice from him on how to become good enough to represent his Country. Thinking get weird when Hinata tracks him down and stalk's him until he agrees to be his mentor. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. this chapter may never come out because I'm seriously thinking of abandoning this due to the lack of interest for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Everybody in the shop blinked owlishly.

The guys from Spain's national team did not understand a word Hinata said but they know enough to know that what he had said was ridiculous.

Hinata team mates looked embarrassed.

But Hinata wasn't about to sit down, suddenly Hinata 'teleported' to where Luiz was.

"You understand Japanese, right?" Said, the orange haired male. "What do I need to do, to get on the Japanese national team? What goes through your head when you stand on the stage of the world's best?"

And Luz continued to blink owlishly and that's when his team mates grabbed a hold of Hinata.

"Hey, wait!" HInata said.

"Hinata, shut up and sit down" Kei Tsukishima said, as the third years and the second years dragged him away.

Keishin Ukai, their coach went up to him to apologies. "We're so sorry about, Hinata."

Luz smiled gently and said. "It's alright. He's seems like a very passionate guy"

And it would be lie to say Coach Ukai wasn't shocked that not only did he not show any recognition that he know Hinata but he even gently complimented him.

They all went back to their table.

"What on earth was that about?" Said one of his teammates in Spanish.

"Just an interesting guy" Luz said, in perfect Spanish. "But it's nothing"

However, it wasn't nothing.

Luz was about to find out that in two years, Hinata had gone from slightly creepy in levels of stalking to restraining order levels of creepy.

Ch 7: Stalking one of the best

The players of Spain's national team finished their food and made their way back to the Hotel, all the while Luz felt like he was being watched.

He had no idea that the Police were currently following him undercover, waiting for anything that seemed strange or alarming that he may do.

Like pass a secret message on that said 'Help me'.

But they had no idea that the person they were following had spent years being watched and having virtually no privacy, what was Police watchers going to be to him?

At the crack of dawn, Luz left the hotel and was dressed in a white t-shirt, black shorts and top-notch trainers.

He had only seen a little bit of the neighbourhood so he would use that route to go around it, a couple of times until his leg's cried no more and then do one more lap.

This was how he trained and the method was still hell on his body.

He did his first lap, then his second lap, nothing happened.

But then he did his third lap.

Luz was suddenly all too aware that on the quiet street he was on, the sound a Bike could suddenly be heard.

He made the mistake of looking behind and almost tripped over in shock at the sight of Hinata in a white shirt, blue shorts and his volleyball shoes riding a Bicycle!

It was 1 in the morning; how the hell did he have the will power to get up and go for a bike ride when his body should be telling him to go back to sleep?

"So, this is what you do every morning?" Hinata said, as Luz blinked owlishly at him and the bike soon caught up.

Luz felt uncomfortable immediately when Hinata gawked at the exposed piece of flash that his clothes did not cover, and kept doing it even when he turned the corner.

He had to say something.

"It's not very nice to stare at another person like that" He said, while biting the tongue of his inner self who wanted to smile and say 'Are you gay?'.

Thankfully Hinata got the hint and slowed down, Luz thought he was home free.

He was wrong.

Suddenly he heard. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Luz almost tripped at the sight of Hinata running alongside him.

"I finally made it" Hinata said, and Oikawa persona was too polite to tell the guy to leave.

Instead Luz tried to speed up without Hinata noticing but Hinata noticed and followed his pace.

What could he do now? This was the training he had to do every morning to keep those creepy people away, so his solution was just to ignore Hinata and wait for Hinata to give up and disappear.

Unfortunately, Hinata had really improved in stamina, if Oikawa hadn't been kidnapped and forced into this, there was no way he could contend with such stamina.

However, after the 30th lap at a fast pace, the difference between their bodies began to show.

Oikawa before he was crowned Luz and let out, had been doing physical exercise way longer than Hinata had thanks to the room he had been put in.

On the 30th lap, Hinata was a drenched mess but Luiz was still as fresh as a daisy, on the lap afterwards Hinata began to lag behind.

On the 40th lap, Hinata was behind by a whole two laps and his legs looked to be barely working.

Hinata looked stunned to see him still going, Hinata was the player who had the most stamina on his team and was praised for it, he never met somebody who could out stamina him in what could only be called his peak times.

And Oikawa in character did not mock him for it, even though he really wanted to.

On the 100th lap, Luiz decided to head back to the hotel and have a shower and breakfast.

His manager than arrived and both of them got into a cab and headed to the training ground.

The training ground was huge and a lot of world class team had trained in the building, it would be lie if Luz wasn't at least proud that he made it on a world class team, despite Japan rejecting him.

They all had the own changing rooms and as usually, had to go through a drug test to weed out the player who may be using.

If a player who was using got on the world class court, it would be a national disgrace, so of course, he always pasted with flying colours because his guardians would kill him if he used.

Once the test had been done, they were allowed onto the large Volleyball court, where they were subjected to a dozen cameras from the now Japanese Press.

He could see several eyes widening when he came into view as if not believing that he was on the Spanish team, the shock increased when he started talking in perfect Spanish like the rest of them.

He ignored them all and did a little bit of a warm up, everybody on the court did not bring their A game to the practice.

You had to be a massive idiot to do so on foreign soil and in front of so many camera's,

The real practice was under the cover of darkness and nobody, who worked in the building could tell anybody or the Spanish team would sue.

A little sweat here, some heavy breathing.

It was all for the cameras.

There were some people who had come to watch as well from the surrounding areas, his old coach was in the crowd who came to watch, looking firmly at him.

That's when he heard.

"LUZ-SAMA!" from a crowd of girls.

He blinked as he saw the crowd, even in another country, he mysteriously he had fans.

What amazed him even more was that they actually spelled it correctly in Spanish.

We'll, what straight guy wouldn't like this?

He gently waved at them and they screamed at his acknowledgement.

"LUZ-SAN! WE LOVE YOU!" Yelled one girl.

"PLEASE MARRY ME!" Yelled another girl.

None of them cared that he was 'working for the enemy'.

And that's when Luz saw it.

Two orange eyes poking out of the fence that people were leaning on, those eyes soon were joined by orange hair and a face.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between him and the head, for the first time since the practice started, he showed an expression other than gentleness.

It was the eyes of somebody was creeped out.

Seeing such an expression, those who were watching naturally want to see what the hell he was looking at and saw the head of Hinata Shoyou staring at him.

Luz wouldn't have been creeped out if not for the fact that Hinata had been stalking him earlier in the day.

Wasn't Hinata supposed to be in school!? He skipped to continue stalking him!?

Luiz tried to ignore it, he really did, when practice was over, he couldn't have gotten out fast enough.

"Luz, what's wrong?" Said, his manager.

"I'm being followed by an passionate guy who wants me to teach him" Luz said, with a gentle smile. "I would show him a few thing's but he's a very good player, my pointers might be the step he needs to get on Japan's national team. The media and the team would be in an uproar if I taught the enemy. It's a shame though"

Maybe, they could be friends but never Senpai and student.

Maybe if he was a small kid.

We'll in reality, it was a nice way for him to say, the guy was creeping him out.

They walked out of the building and went to the site, that he would apparently do a photoshoot for sportswear in, he would have never had such a life if he had been Oikawa Toru.

When the site manager saw him, he was taken to a special dressing room and giving the sportwear clothes, that had lot of Japanese brand businesses on it.

Even in the country that was considered the enemy, they would still pay to have their brands worn on his body.

However, he wasn't the only one here, some of Spain's team and Japanese team was here as well.

They had a 'practice match' with each other in which they had to pretend to like each other.

The magic of photoshop, would make a clearly forced smiled seem natural.

Through it, Luz could have sworn he saw orange hair but it must have been his imagination.

Those on the Japanese team, were shocked to hear him speak fluent Spanish and they were further shocked to see how he extend a hand of friendship regardless of what country they represent.

They all left and Luiz was free to walk around for a bit.

He discovered a shop that severed tea.

His persona was all about Tea and he showed the signs of the happiness, he was supposed to show to those who was watching, he ignored the image of disapproval he could imagine on his Manager face as he went in and smelled the Tea in the air.

"I've never had Japanese commoners' Tea before" He said, as he joined the line with sparkling eyes.

When he got to the front, you can bet that he looked like a straight up weirdo to the person who had to take his order.

"What would you like, sir?" Said, the woman, looking at the man who looked like he was a child at the candy store.

"I-Iced tea" He said, his accent was showing and she looked at him in surprise.

A foreigner?

'Luz' had never ordered Tea in Japan before so naturally his mind could only guess how they were pronounced in Japan.

When he took out his wallet, she was shocked by how heavy it looked as he paid and took the Tea to a empty seat in the shop.

Luz sat down and inhaled the smell of the tea, savoring it before picking it up and put the cup to his lips.

That's when he saw the orange haired Hinata, pressed again his window and Luz almost had a heart attack.

If he had drank the tea, the shock would have caused the liquid to go the wrong way.

Luz almost dropped his cup and managed to save it just in time, before putting it down, he turned and blinked.

Hinata was still there.

Hinata was surprised, when he saw Luz motion for him to come in.

Was he finally going to teach him?

Hinata got to Luz and said. "Have you agreed to teach me?"

But Luz smiled gently and said. "I like that you're so interested in me but if you follow me around one more time, I will get my manager to put a restraining order on you" and Hinata looked like he had just been slapped.

"I'm serious" Luz said, smiling gently.

Even a nice guy had limits, having an orange haired stranger stalk him the whole day from morning to almost night was that limit.

Luz did not even know how he followed him here, nor did he care.

"C-Can I at least have your number?" Hinata said.

"If I give it to you, you'll be blocked. Is it worth it?" Luiz said, delivering another blow, before he delivered the finishing blow. "Now please go before I call the police"

And Hinata had no choice but to go, while looking miserable.

His team wouldn't be surprised when he told him what happened.

Hinata was surprised when he bumped into somebody but he only saw the back of that person.

Meanwhile Luz want back to savoring his Tea, when he was suddenly aware of a man sitting down opposite him.

This man had dark spikey hair with thicker than average eyebrows with a goatee.

Oikawa know him.

It had been 2 years in reality but it had been an eternity for him.

This man was his best friend and the person he loved to tease.

Hajime Iwaizumi.

The last person to see Toru Oikawa before he disappeared.

Luz had been away for so long, he didn't even recognize the place he went to high school in.

And Hajime wasn't leaving until he had engraved his presence until his mind.

And scene!

Next chapter, Luz finds a loophole and agrees to become friends with Hajime and Hajime inviters him to play in a match with a group of adults who have long since retired. Only for Luiz to find out pretty quickly that it's the adult version of his old that Hajime wants him to play on. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own hikyuu!

Enjoy!

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Hajime said.

"I don't mind. A stranger can always become a lifelong friend" Luz said, making the man pause.

"You remind of a guy, I know once," Hajime said before adding. "He was very annoying though, and he did whatever he wanted while being surrounded by girls."

And Luz almost said. "Love you too, Iwa-chan."

This was not good, Hajime was bringing out the personality that had to be hidden.

He didn't show the inner turmoil that was going on, on his face instead he calmly sipped the tea and said. "That's an interesting friend you have. I can tell you care for him a lot."

"I care way too much about that idiot," Hajime said, much to his surprise.

"Your a good friend," Luz said while smiling gently much to the man's own surprise.

The man seemed to want to say something but managed to clip his tongue.

"My name is Hajime Iwaizumi" Hajime said.

"Luz Tamayo," Luz said, with a gentle smile.

Well, there was nothing that said he couldn't become friends with Hajime again.

" A bunch of adults are playing Volleyball soon. Just for fun" Hajime said, sliding the address over to him.

"...So, you do know who I am" Luz said, surprising the man. "But I am interested" taking it.

But then Luz was grabbed and pulled by the ear by a woman.

"I know it!" She said in Spanish while Hajime blinked owlishly.

"Manager...do you have to pull so hard?" Luz replied back in perfect Spanish.

"Why shouldn't I pull?" She said. "I told you to stay away from the Japanese tea and wait until you get home but you had to shove tea down your throat."

"You told me I could relax a bit," Luz said

"Well, relaxing is over." She said, making him sad. "Our Taxi is here."

Luz turned and said. "Bye, Hajime-san. Maybe, I'll be there" before he was pulled by the ear out of the shop.

Hajime thought he finally knew why guys say; the hottest women were usually the craziest.

Ch 8: Confession.

"Hajime, are you sure that he will be here?" Nobuteru Irihata, who was still the head coach of Aobajohsai high but had come when he heard from his former player that he made contact with Luz who might be Toru.

And the man wasn't the only one who came, those who graduated and were on his previous team was here.

It was now 30 minutes into the game, and the man was a no-show.

"He said, he was interested," Hajime said, trying to cover his own ass.

How was he suppose to know he wasn't coming?

Just then they heard in Spanish.

"I don't see why you insist on coming? You're not getting paid" Said, a female voice when the other male saw her, something entered their eyes.

"I can't drink tea, so this is the next best thing to help me relax." Said a male voice in Spanish, the sound shifted the males eyes from the gorgeous women to the annoyingly good-looking man.

The young man looked like Toru Oikawa but a bit older, but he wore the jacket for the Spanish National team.

Luz didn't show the shock he was experiencing when he saw adult versions of his old teammates.

"Luz. You came?" Hajime said, almost calling him 'Oikawa'.

"I had time to spear, Hajime-san" Luz said, complete ignoring everybody else.

"Well, I need to introduce you to the coach," Hajime said, well he wasn't really a coach but more like a stand-in for the team.

Luz followed after him; his jacket stood out like a sore thumb against the topical t-shirt and shorts.

Luz was more prepared to see his old coach.

"Luz, this is our coach. Nobutaru Irihatq" Hajime said, then Luz did something that was shocking.

He respectfully bowed and said. "Please take care of me."

It wasn't odd for his manager and those who were on the national team to see it, but it indeed was for his old teammates and coach.

The man blinked and said. "You don't have to be so serious with me. Today is just about having fun."

And Luz seemed surprised before something entered his eyes and he said. "Yes"

"Now, go out there and have fun," said, the man.

Luz nodded and went to his manager who took his jacket to reveal not the Spanish national team uniform but a white t-shirt and black shorts that he was allowed to keep from the photoshoot, so he still was a walking advertisement.

His regular clothes were so much nicer than their own that it was ridiculous and he looked to be in better shape as well.

This was the world-class gap.

"Luz, be the setter for this round" Hajime said, as he passed the ball to him.

"Eh?" Luz said, already? He caught the ball anyway.

He soon realised everybody was waiting for him to start which added pressure.

Luz threw the ball forward and added a layup before jumping, way higher then anybody had seen him do it last, and his form was much more refined as well, making them all anticipate what kind of shot he would make.

The ball flew right past his hand, and he missed.

Silence.

Luz looked down to see it, and his manager facepalmed.

"I missed," Luz said, stating the obvious before he said. "Can I try again?"

Everybody was ready to fall down anime style.

"Sure," Hajime said, looking like he was barely able to contain his rage.

Luz did it again, but the power behind the ball lacked as it made its way to the other side.

Everybody blinked owlishly as he scored a point in the most novice way possible.

Luz smiled gently, but nobody wanted him to be a Setter the next time and put him in with everybody else.

They thought he would be better, but they were wrong.

Luz slipped several times and let one or two balls pass him.

People were starting to get confused on how he got on a National team, or if the footage they saw wasn't really live but pre-recorded.

If they made a fumble or a mistake, he would tell them they would do it right the next time.

But the more they played and people began to get really sweaty from the intense exercise, the sweat-free him stuck out like a sore thumb.

The fact that he wasn't breathing even a bit heavier was doing quiet its job in making them realise he wasn't putting a full 100 per cent in like them.

Luz caught the last ball, and both coaches called for a break.

Everybody collapsed except for Luz who let out a breath of air from his lungs and smiled.

"This reminds me of the old days when I played street volleyball," he said, next to his manager. "Can you get me some water? I'm feeling hot" in Spanish.

"Sure," She said, before leaving.

And Hajime who was hot-tempered had, had enough.

Luz blinked when the man came to him and suddenly grabbed his shirt and said.

"Are you making fun of us?"

"Huh?" Luz said, blinking owlishly.

"I know you're not trying. Everybody here is drenched in sweat while you don't have a speck of sweat on you" Hajime said, speaking what everybody noticed.

Everybody stopped talking and listened.

"Hajime-san, why are you so serious? We're supposed to have fun" Luz said.

"Bullshit!" Hajime said shocking him and those around him. "How can we have fun when we know somebody on the team isn't even trying? I've seen the footage. I know how you really play and you're an incredible player. What's with the display of piss poor skills? Are you making fun of us?"

More silence.

He had really offended Hajime.

"Hajime-san...im not making fun of you or anybody here. I'm sorry if it came across that way" Luz said, being civil and trying to burn out a volcano before it erupted. "You are all good players. I can see the blood sweat and tears that went into your bodies. Your retired and you're still playing. I can tell that you all truly love the game, and I wish the whole of Spain's national team were like you guys. I would happily call you all my teammates."

The court was stunned by the shower of compliments, especially coming from a world class player.

Even his old teammates felt good about themselves, and Hajime anger towards him lessened.

"But, how do I say this without offending you all," Luz said, looking like he was struggling.

They gave him a moment.

"You all are Japanese, and I'm a representative from Spain," He said, stunning most of the room but the shocks kept coming. "So, I am on Enemy soil. Unless its an official match were I get paid, me displaying my skills to the enemy for no good reason is just begging for me to never play again especially in a match against Japan because I don't know if any of you are on the national team or have a camera to leak my skills to the Japanese National team. If Spain found out I was playing with Japanese players, and it was an official match, there would be uproar, and the backlash would be so big that I might have to go into hiding."

Silence.

But he said, fast. "But when my contract expires with the team, feel free to try and poach me to play for Japan. Foreign players are moved around all the time, and nobody cares if you sign with a country, you weren't born into"

More silence.

His confession had stunned them all.

It did more than stun them all it left them speechless.

Oikawa?

He had said that as if he had memorised that line over and over again in his head, it was like he didn't actually believe what he was saying.

You could teach somebody to memorise something, but you can not force them to 100 per cent believe it, and that was the difference between Humans and aliens.

There was certain thing's a human could pick up that an alien could not.

"Now, stop being so serious. We're here to have fun" Luz said.

But the conversation was far from over.

"...who did this to you?" Hajime said.

"Huh?" Luz said, blinking owlishly.

"How can we continue when you just gave me a textbook answer?" Hajime said, surprising him.

But Luz had an excuse for that too.

"Of course, I just gave you a textbook answer," Luz said, much to their surprise. "Most of my Japanese comes from reading textbooks and teachers. Even now, I'm given you all a textbook answer, and I thought I was doing quite well, but you caught me. There's even this whole paragraph in the Spanish team national rule book on how to deal with situations like this"

Silence.

"Are you serious?" One of the players said, in apparent disbelief.

"It is the 'How to deal with Foreign conflict' chapter which is about 75 pages long," Luz said, stunning them all. "The whole guidebooks is about 1034 pages long. It took me several months to read it all."

He had dispatched any weirdness that may have been sensed through his voice, but now they were questioning his weirdest to actually spending time to read a book that long.

"Maybe, I could read this chapter, sometime," Hajime said, not quite believing it.

"Sorry Hajima-san, but Spanish players only," Luz said, now they could all tell he was quoting something just by putting his name in the blanks before he saw his manager come in with a water bottle, he would walk right past and took the water bottle from her.

"It so hard to find a simple vending machine," She said, wondering why everybody was so quiet.

"Thanks for the drink," He said, to her in Spanish but then he saw the odd and hilarious Japanese name on the bottle. "Sweat from the god's water bottle?" trying to keep a straight face.

His manager blinked, and she went to read what he was reading and translated it to her language.

Luz had no reservation in bursting out laughing, but she tried to hold it in.

"That sounds gross," She said, she didn't really see what was on the label.

"The Japanese have such an amazing naming sense," Luz said, he knew it was regular water but who knew he would find such enjoyment being able to translate it to another language.

Those who were watching, wondering why they were laughing while looking at a regular water bottle.

"Why are you laughing?" Hajime said, the only one brave enough to ask.

Luz stopped and said, in Japanese. "Do you know what this Waterbottle say's in Spanish?"

Hajime blinked, and so did everybody else.

Luz told them the translation back to them in Japanese.

The reaction he got was what made his day.

And scene!

Next chapter, both Luz and Hajime start texting each other due to the distance gap and eventually, Luz agrees to come over and visit Hajime on the weekend only to find the man talking to a child, who the last time he saw him was in elementary school. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Haikyuu!

Enjoy!

Being friends again with Iwa-chan was the best thing ever.

For apparent reason they couldn't hang out on a regular basis and he was too busy actually training.

However his guardians were having none of that, they told him if there was proof that he was the missing Toru Oikawa, they would end the experiment and his identity will die in an accident, when in reality he would die due to having his organs ripped from him to be sold.

If he wanted to continue living even his texts could not be annoyingly rose coloured when speaking to a friend.

He cut down immensely the urge to text Hajime at every minute of the day and waited to see if his schedule would open up.

His schedule did open up 2 weeks later and they both agreed to meet up in Aobajohsai and Hajime gave him the address.

He managed to ditch his manager who would no doubt watch what he ate like a hawk and he switched off his phone.

He got a taxi all the way, costing him quiet something before seeing Hajime in a green jacket, brown pants and shoes.

"Hajime-san" He said.

Luz wore dark shades, a white shirt under a silver wolly expensive jacket, black pants and black shoes.

He looked like he should be on a run way.

Hajime turned to him.

And than Luz saw the little boy.

The little boy next to Hajime who he hadnt seen in years.

It was his Nephew Takeru.

Hajime had brought his adorable nephew along.

Damn you, Iwachan!

Ch 8: the End of a Friendship

To say that Takeru was staring would be the understatement of a life time.

That Idiot suddenly disappeared two years ago without a trace and even though the adults tried to hide it, he heard that there was apparently somebody who looked a lot like him appear recently.

So he had practically forced Hajime to take him along knowing full well, the police were currently trying to glean anything from Hajime phone, for anything that stuck out that the man texted.

Liz was actually a pretty boring guy who who would ask about Hajime day and than ask about great places in Japan.

It wasn't anything shocking.

Both Luz and Takeru stared at each other.

And than Luz could suddenly feel the very pointed gaze on his back that was like death behind him.

If he didn't say anything soon, it could be the end of him.

Luz seemed to have come out of shock and said with a gentle smile. "Who is this Hajime-san? Your little brother?"

Both Takeru and Hajime looked stunned to see that he did not know who this person was.

"No. He's a friends nephew" said, Hajime also realising it would be awkward if he said nothing.

And Luz stared for a very long time before saying.

"Hajime-san, I don't think we came be friends anymore"

"IM NOT INTO THAT!" Hajime said, knowing what he was implying. "He really is my friends nephew."

He know it looked questionable when a grown man is with a boy and he was saying they weren't related.

"Takeru is actually a huge fan of you." Said, Hajime thinking of a way for Takeru to stay.

And Luz relaxed instantly and said. "Is that so. I can hang out with a fan, than"

If it was to hang out with a fan like a dream day than he was on board with that.

"I haven't eaten, yet." Hajime said.

"I haven't eaten either." Said, Luz before turning to the child and saying. "We can get lunch and this little guy can choose were we go"

And Kareku had no choice but act like a fan.

But this was free lunch.

"We can go McDonalds" Kareku said, knowing his parents wouldn't approve.

"McDonald's? Never been there but is a first time for everything" said, Luz.

With his diet, there was no way he had time to shove junk food into him.

All of them began to walk, Luz made sure to relay completely on Hajime and Takeru for directions.

They soon made their way to the store and Luz marvelled seeing the inside for the first time and how cheap the prices were.

Kareku looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"I'll treat you two" said, Luz suddenly. "What do you both want?"

They both were surprised, he was very quick to recover.

"I went an adult burger with fries and a drink" said, Takeru apparently trying to shed the kids meal image.

"Adult burger?" Luz said.

"Just get him a foot long and one for me as well" said, Hajime.

"Than I'll get one as well" said, Luz.

Before they made it to front of the line and Luz said their order before getting money out of his wallet to pay.

6 minutes later they had their order and sat down.

Luz looked very interested in his meal.

"You didn't go to Mcdonaldos as a kid?" Said, Takeru asking a pointed question that his age could.

"You caught me. My meals were always prepared for me. My parents would never allow me to touch fast food when I was a kid" said, Luz slipping some information in.

Than he took the burger and the sheer way he held it spoke volumes of his upbringing as he began to eat it.

Not even Hajime had seen him properly eat before at this point.

It was kind annoying how he could be so neat.

"How can you eat so neatly?" said, Takeru just shoving the burger into his mouth or what he could handle. "You must have grown up from a rich family"

And at that moment the police who were tailing and listening in loved the kid.

"...Lets, talk about something else, Takeru" Luz said, suddenly changing the subject, showing that he had problems with his parents.

From their Spain counterparts they learned that Luz parents weren't supportive of his current lifestyle and wanted him in business school so it was understandable if their relationship was rocky right now.

"When did you become a fan? I thought somebody your age wouldn't be a fan of somebody who is considered an enemy" said, Luz.

And Takeru had no idea what he was talking about.

Damn.

"You know kids. They are not that strict in supporting their own country" said, Hajime, covering for him. "They can switch sides simply because it looks cooler"

"Right, you were so cool that I had to root for you" said Kareku.

And Luz didn't say anything.

He may be inexperienced but he was very smart.

A normal fan would have gone into detail of the parts of him that felt cool.

The silence that followed would have worried anybody.

They finished up and walked out.

"So Takeru what do you want to do now?" Said Luz.

"We can go to the arcade!" Said, Takeru.

"Dont you want to see your idol in action?" Said, Luz.

"Ur, yeah" Takeru said. "I want to you to see you...urm"

"Heads up" said Hajime throwing a ball that was nearby and getting Takeru out of it.

Luz caught the ball showing Takeru he was a volleyball player, he passed it back to Hajime who caught it.

"Luz-san, that was amazing!" Takeru said.

And Hajime felt like cringing, the kid couldn't fake enfusism well.

The silence that followed afterwards spoke volumes and Hajime didn't like the way Luz was looking at Takeru through his fake lenses.

"Let's go to the arcade" said, Luz deciding to drop it.

They went to the arcade nearby and Takeru was truly cheery about it which made his fake enfusism before, that much worse.

"This one is on me" said, Hajime putting paper money into the machine and getting tokens that made Takeru happier.

Hajime gave some to Luz and Takeru, Takeru was quick to choose a game.

The first was a shooting game, you could even play with four people.

Luz and Hajime decided to play with the kid.

Being a former Volleyball who was noteworthy Hajime was good.

However Luz was better, it was because his eyesight had been fine tuned by his guardians.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang!

Those who watched were left shocked as Luz didn't miss a single target even if they appear for a split second.

He kept going even when the speed was now impossible, seeing his gun move at such a pace was quiet a sight to be hold.

But than he seemed to notice how long he was taken on one game and stopped pulling the trigger.

It was game over.

The tickets began to pour in making Takeru happy and Luz blinked to find out he had apparently made a new high score.

He entered his name using the buttons and they went to a hoop game, by now some people were watching them.

Hajime told him how to play and Takeru went first only to be terrible, Hajime was good but Luz was better.

Luz made every basket no matter where it was to the point the basket was suddenly changing a lot more often.

When Luz decided to give up, Takeru was rolling in stack of tickets.

"Luz-san. Your amazing." Takeru said. "You could go to the nationals."

National?

For somebody like him who was world class, it was laughable.

It was than that Hajime know that he was busted, Takeru clearly didn't know that he was a Spainish national player that was on the team that challenged the world.

"Its nice to hear that from a fan" said, Luz not saying anything.

They went from game to game until their coins ran out and than they helped Wheel barrow the tickets over to the ticket collection.

The person paled at the thought of counting that many tickets when he saw the stack.

"Just choose three." Said the person.

Takeru was happy to take goodies, while the adults couldnt care less.

They said goodbye to Takeru who was dragging a stuffed elephant, gameboy and toy plane home.

Now they were alone, under a bridge and Luz had to ask.

"Hajime-san, who is that boy and why did you lie to me about him being a fan?"

The question had come.

Luz personality had been engraved into his mind, if he didn't ask it would be completely out of character for him.

Hajime paused, what could he say when it was obvious Takeru was no fan.

"I was tasked with him by his parents. They worry about him and wanted me to show him a good time" Hajime said.

"Hajime-san...that doesn't make sense" Luz suddenly said. "If their worried than why did you leave the boy to make his way home by himself just now?"

Red alert.

"Hajime-san, I would understand if its a family or personally issue but your dragged me into it with lies" Luz said. "Hajime-san...what are you hiding from me?"

Luz was on him like hot cakes and that's what worried the police.

Any lie would be caught instantly, the original plan was to get Luz talking with Hajime about his life, in a quiet place where nobody was around to spy.

They had seen him sneak glances at places and got the feeling that he was under heavy watch.

With nobody but the two of them, Luz may ask for help or suddenly change personality.

The existence of Takeru made it a bust.

Hajime decided to come out and say it.

"Luz..." Hajime said. "Are you willing to do a Blood test?"

Let's end this now.

"Eh?" Said, Luz, before he said. "Your that Hajime Iwaizumi? Aren't you? Did you become friends with me because I look like your friend? Sorry but I'm not him"

And before Hajime could say anything they heard.

"A ha!"

Suddenly Luz was pulled by none other than his manger.

"I finally found you." She said in Spain. "Why is that whenever I see you with this man, you've had what I know you should have?"

"Manager. This is a mistake. We were just t-" Luz began.

"I know you had fast food" she said, making his eyes go wide but what he heard next had him go white on the inside.

"Your friend Zana, saw you and texted me pictures"

What?

A friend named Zana.

That person was...

They saw him both pale slightly.

"Luz?" Said his manager.

"Right...Zana...he's my friend" said, Luz realising he was taken to long. "Im completely busted. I havent seen him in years. I think I'm coming down with something"

"Than you need to lie down" said, his manager as they went.

Luz acting a bit weak and said to Hajime in English.

"Bye Hajime, I've got to lay down for bit" he said, before saying.

"Oh and can you button up?"

And Hajime looked down only for his face to freeze when he saw that his wire that the police gave him was on full display.

When Hajime looked at Luz, he was stunned to meet cold and moving eyes.

In that moment he know their friendship was over.

Zana had ordered him to end the relationship.

So Luz did.

And scene!

Next chapter, Luz completely shuts Hajime out and the team find themselves visited by Japan's national team. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
